Never give in
by MYmishap
Summary: they were attacked and were found only to realize who had saved them and what was the soon to be fate of the earth. only they could stop it together and the fight for earth began. basically saying rrbs and ppgs work together. smh worst summary ever sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was never your fault  
>Ok! :) hi guise first story like it or not whatever just go with it been watching this series since I was 4 or 5 and yeah I always loved buttercup I felt like I could relate to her growing up of course I'm like still young doe (I'm 16 -.-) but yeah on to the story you people probably don't even read these things anyways so yeah... I don't own characters and anything else that they can find to sue me _<br>Oh btw they're like 16 too ^.^ both rrb and ppg 3 ideas from both series cuz they are amazing!  
>(Thoughts are italicized) flash backs bolded<br>Ch.1  
>(flashback)<br>11 years ago...  
>It was a quiet night, in fact it was too quiet but they didn't mind. As they slept through the remains of the twilight and dawn approaching, an inconvenient sound woke up the whole house.<p>

Rinnnnnng!  
>Rinnnnnng!<br>Rinnnnnng!

'Oh what is it now'(blossom)  
>Buttercup bringing her head under her pillow trying to ignore it muffled an angry short rant and bubbles as always dreaming, the ringing of the hotline she never heard. Seeing as no one was getting up blossom picked up the call. "ya mayor this better be good" the mayor practically gasping through the line "blossom its TERRIBLE!"<p>

"what is it mayor another bank robbery?"

"no worse!"

"mojo jojo?"

"WORSE!"

Blossom thought to herself Who other then mojo jojo would start the day off with terror and destruction? And then it came to her she felt herself shaking a little hands went cold and shiver down her spine.

"mayor is it..."

She paused

"u-uhhhh yes blossom"

She shuffled her feet

"is it 'him'?"she said with confidence.

"no! It's my pickle jar! not here and this is my last supply jar of pickles!"

"mayor! That's not an emergency!"

"wait! Oh I almost forgot the Rowdyruff boys are committing a robbery at the nearby grocery store on Elton's st."

'hmmm' she then thought and then she let a long sigh out "alright mayor we'll be there in a sec" she said with little to no enthusiasm. "what's with all the talking, trying to sleep here!geez" bubbles coming out from under the covers barely awake enough to open her eyes

"girls we got trouble"

They all got into their black striped dresses and flew out into the night without another word.

"So who is it this time? Fuzzy, the gang green gang?"

Blossoms hair flowing in the wind while they approached the grocery store"um no it's..."  
>Bubbles flying past them and then letting out the most irritated scream<p>

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh no don't tell me it's thee..." buttercup said.

They flew down, buttercup landing with a ground breaking stomp. "You wussy babies are the reason I got up!" she was mad. Giving her counterpart a death glare as he just bounced on his leg while standing up. 'He is such a psycho' Brick turning around knowing it was already them put on a smirk and yelled "oh look it's the powerpoops!" boomer arm pit farting while butch was laughing screaming "hahahahahaha stop... Haha I'm gonna pee my pants hahahahahaha!"

"Hey! Who do you think you are and why are you robbing this store" blossom questioned, ruby eyes turning cold as stone.

"We were hungry duh why else would someone rob a grocery store!"

"Oh brother! Come on let's just fight already!"

"Buttercup wait!" blossom realizing something 'wait a minute...' she looked at them all analyzing them. They looked different a tad thinner less color and dirtier than usual 'better play it coy' "so!" she started "you guys still living with mojo?" she said sternly but calmly. "Who wants to know?" brick spat out "um obviously we do..." bubbles said "we left that stupid monkey! He sucked at cooking and always bossed us around!" boomer yelled "yeah!" bricks said "besides were better off without him anyways and now we can do whatever we want!" butch said smiling proud and arrogantly. "And now that we're done here eating breakfast we'll be on our way." brick said "oh and we'll probably be out of town for a while so Tata ladies but we gotta run hahaha!" buttercup was waiting for a rematch and she was gonna get it even if he had to hunt them down "oh no you don't. Get back here!" she yelled and went on and went after the first one on target which was inevitably butch. Boomer in front of butch and brick screaming something inaudible to boomer and butch. Boomer closer to brick yells a "huh?" brick now gaining speed and yelled "behind you!" Boomer turned around to see butch. Flying backwards boomer turned his head to ask brick what was behind them but then realizing he was long gone. "What boomer?" and then he saw it. "RUN!" butch was confused 'where's brick?' "What are you talking about idiot!" coming back from his thoughts he realized boomer was gone 'wow am I really flying that...' POW! Buttercup came at him and trucked him into a wall. Concrete and dust in the air. He started coughing. "We have unfinished business! You think you can come to Townsville and commit crimes and just suddenly leave well tough nachos! You're going to pay for all those crimes and your brothers too!" butch scoffed and gave her a cold scold " look girly if you're so stupid you haven't moved out of Townsville yet then that's your fault you get robbed, murdered or hurt these people are so dumb like seriously! This town is boring; I and my brothers are outcast! We don't fit anywhere not here or there, we don't go to school heck we barley have a home! No one wants us here so there's no point in staying. You don't know what you have" she lowered her guard still holding on the collar if his shirt. She could feel him squirm and then twitch and when she took a glimpse at the movement his legs were giving off he kicked her out of the way and disappeared. "buttercup!" blossom flying with bubbles close behind "did you see we're they went?" she said breathing a little heavier than normal "...no" bubbles saw the angst in buttercups face "buttercup are you al..." quickly cutoff by her rude remark she spat "yeah yeah I'm fine leave me alone." and with that she took off not home but just somewhere where she could think. When it got late she went home and blossom questioned her about the boys she just said "you don't have to worry about them anymore." blossom thinking that her sister had just destroyed them said "umm buttercup did you..." "no I didn't fight them, was just getting some air" blossom feeling a strange sense of relief but also annoyance that they were still out there somewhere said "dinners on the table." she wasn't hungry though she just went to sleep the hours she had lost from the fight.

(End flash back)

Life went on buttercup keeping what butch had said to her in her mind for a while but then slowly forgetting as we all do eventually. Time passed by fast and before they knew is they were 16 years old. It could only happen so fast and the girls soon forgot of their rival counterparts.

Ok so I sort of left you thinking um so now what but you gotta wait! So yeah hope you followed along :) I do ch.s real fast so that shouldn't be a prob oh honestly this story is just unraveling in my head but yeah I love buttercup and bubbles and blossom they are a bunch of sweethearts lol and the boys especially when brick called blossom babe and when buttercup said ya wanna ride butches escalator LOL I swear no profanity intended jk jk well I talk too much but yeah hope you are enjoying this peace and cool beans to all of you! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

Morning arose just like any other In Townsville except the increasingly lack of villain activity more and more each day. "something's wrong" blossom said at the breakfast table. It was Monday and the girls were quieter than usual. "the only thing wrong is this Monday I have 4 unit tests today." buttercup said studying vigorously while eating her toast and eggs. "what do you mean blossom everything is normal right?" bubbles said looking more confused than buttercup in algebra 2. "haven't you guys noticed? We haven't gotten a call for help in almost 3 months that's a new record and the crime rate has dropped to zero." blossom trying to figure out this mystery that was unraveling in the once crime driven town. " big deal." buttercup said "probably means that the cops are actually doing their job" she said, bubbles staring at her breakfast and poking her eggs with her fork. "well...keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious activity." blossom said finishing her breakfast. "how about we each take a different school route and report any suspicious activity?" blossom stated "whatever..." buttercup said "but blossom are you sure we should go different ways I mean what if..." blossom intervening said "I'm sure we'll be fine." spoken like a true leader and with that they said goodbye to the professor who insisted on them taking an umbrella but they didn't listen. Bubbles and Blossom grabbing their bags and butter cup getting her backpack and they were off. Bubbles though was feeling doubt 'what's up with me it's just a normal day but why do I have this feeling in my guy that... " she shook it off and continued they each went their different ways buttercup through the alleys blossom through the construction site and bubbles through the park. It was still a little dark out and it looked like a storm was approaching. Buttercup could start to hear the thunder 'great don't wanna get struck by lightning' and she lowered done and continued through the alleys. Then suddenly the faint sound of footsteps could be heard 'what was that?' she turned around scanning her surroundings 'hmmm it's probably nothing' she continued. Blossom going through the empty streets by the construction sites for new building offices felt like someone was watching her.'psh like Townsville needs more buildings only to be destroyed by some random monster' she thought to herself then she saw lightning 'guess it's going to be a long walk to school then' she shrugged it off not minding she knew she could take care of herself and continued on not realizing someone was following her.

Bubbles looking at her surroundings every step of the way as she was already walking, when she looked up at the sky a rain drop came down striking her nose as she flinched a little .'Aw man!' she began to run to school but there was still a long way to go and it was getting windy. She started hearing noises though like footsteps only louder and as she ran so did they gain speed until she looked back as she ran but in that process tripping over and falling. The footsteps coming closer the fog and the darkness of dawn consuming her the rain coming down harder she took a stand 'I am not afraid!' thunder slamming into her ears and soon she saw who was after her as lighting struck she saw their faces her eyes starting to glow baby blue and her fist igniting she wasn't that same little scared girl she was eleven years ago as she recognized them she was already soaking wet her plaid. Blue skirt drenched along with her white stockings and white dress shirt with a matching tie. Her two pony tails dropping down to her chest and her makeup smearing down her face. Seeing her stalkers approach her she could only hope her sisters were alright. Getting in her fighting stance she saw them "the ameba boys..." but she knew there was one more person there with them "nice to see you again... Bubbles right?" still cautiously looking around to we if it would come out she could already feel it's presences and it gave her chills as fear crept into her mind "what do you want ameba boys?" she yelled the wind losing speed but the rain still pouring. "oh nothing I just wanted to tell you about are new partnership with a very special friend of yours." grins appeared on their faces the only light she had was the park street lights and out from the shadows crept out 'him' "hello bubbles it's been too long." those red claws coming into view and those red eyes digging into her soul. "oh no..." she started panicking thinking of a way of escaping she could take on the ameba boys but not him. She quickly took off to the sky but him quickly intercepted her and grabbed her by the throat and threw her down to the ground. The sound of her ripping through concrete could be heard though the whole park she quickly got up eyes glowing with furry and hands burning "what do you want with me him!" he looked at her queer but then with a death glare "revenge..." he whispered in the darkest voice and as she was about to kick him he grabbed her leg and spun her around "ahhhhhh!" she yelled she could feel her leg breaking from under the pressure and he then threw her down again close to the ameba boys "aghh" she winced in pain holding her leg as she was faced against concrete again causing her to get cuts on her face and on her legs now that her stockings were now partly ripped. She lay there trying to get up but the pain was excruciating she could see the bloody claw marks left on her leg and it felt like poison was consuming her internally as her blood felt as if on fire the ameba boys then went to her only to drop an orange liquid on her antidote x and she passed out her body dumped in the woods on the outskirts of town.

Blossom was now being drenched she felt eyes watching her and then heard the slightest creak of metal and turned around only to be shot by a laser and be flung ten feet into steel beams. She quickly got and regained her composure. " well if it isn't blossom!" she quickly recognized that voice "princess more bucks I thought I put you in jail!" she looked at her angrily, furiously! " that's what daddy's money is for stupid and by the way have you met my new team they're a riot." she grinned devilishly her hand in a tight fist while the other one was pointing to the shadows. Out of the darkness came out a bulky figure and a small figure it was too dark to see them until lighting struck she saw them "fuzzy Lumpkin's and mojo jojo working together!" blossom started taking steps back fist glowing pink and pupils radiating with pink also she couldn't take all three she needed to find another way out other than flying. "isn't it great to have allies?" mojo said as they all started laughing 'this isn't happening' she thought and then fuzzy said with a smirk "let's get her." and they sprang into action. She dodged mojo's rays in mid air and blasted them with her heat vision and managed to punch princess in the face into the building complex but when she looked around to see fuzzy all that surrounded her was the fog and the rain until BAMM! He crept up behind her and smashed an iron beam into the back of her head rendering her unconscious and she fell from the sky and into the ground with a thud "hooooo weeee I got her!" fuzzy yelled "well done" mojo stated. Princess breaking free of the wreak age and spotting that they defeated her openers a pocket in her golden armored suit and took out a vile and poured it on her and orange synthetic liquid and went to drop her body off in a wooded area next to a stream "should we dump her body in the stream?" princess said "ugh duh noo let the bears eat her they always come around here hahaha!" they all laughed and dumped her limp body close to the little stream. One hand in the water her clothes wet and muddy head bleeding, her legs scratched sneakers muddy knee high socks torn, tank top littered with specs of concrete and hair mangled out her pony tail, her skirt was the only thing left untouched. A sudden gust of cold spring air taking her bow out of the ends of her hair where it lay, was now floating down the stream forgotten.

Buttercups dark skinny jeans now also wet though her green t-shirt and her vans covered in runoff. She stopped under a covered fire escape and to rid her hair of all the water it had she stood there for a second until she heard a garbage can bring knocked down. She presumed into stealth mode and hid behind some trash cans the wind starting picking up and she held on to her hat but was yanked out of her hiding place by her hair. " the fuck!" and was then punched in the face into some garbage cans "ughh" she saw her attacker "remember me buttercup!" 'I should have known' she ignored the pressure of the pain she felt on her face and stood up "sedusa come back for a beating after all these years you hoe" buttercup went at her but was stopped by something huge and heavy lifting her up by her arms with his hands. " let me go!" she growled sedusa grinned and spoke "you remember big Billy right from my new partners in crime the gang green gang." the rest of the gang all stepped out into the dimming light of the street at the end of the alley. Sedusa then kicked her and continued beating her as big Billy held her. "let's see what happens when I do THIS!" he grabbed her arm and held it back dislocating her shoulder, experiencing undeniable sharp pain all throughout her body until she stopped resisting and screaming and passed out. "uhh I think she good boss." big Billy said "hehehe my turn" ace said and poured the antidote x on her. "ace call up princess or the ameba boys and ask them were they left the other two bitches!" sedusa ordered them, and 2 minutes later she got her response " they put them in wooded areas near the reserves where no one's allowed to go" a smirk formed across her face " perfect" once they reached the area they dropped her there "I always hated you the most" she spat and then left. Her body covered in bruises and arms bloody with scratches and . Buttercups hat left by the dumpster in the alley.

Omggg graphic much? Naaah! Lol but if you thought it was then Yeah sorry about that but wow wtf happens to our girls ahhh it's horrible but don't worry it gets good and the rrbs should show up next chapter after all these years so keep reading and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters damn haven't they ever heard of fanfiction like really smh

( 11 years ago after battle)

'stupid powerpuff girls! Stupid buttercup!' butch thought to himself as he caught up to his two brothers he could feel the head ache forming in the back of his head. "Hey brick! Boomer!" they waited up for him brick smirked "haha get beat up by your girlfriend?" brick and boomer started laughing "at least I didn't call her 'babe' or got called 'cute'!" he retorted angrily. "so where do we go now?" boomer said a grin fell upon bricks face "let's go visit an old friend." boomer and butch looked confused "just follow me." he spat and headed towards the Townsville forest reserve. They stopped deep into the mountain where people weren't allowed to venture into the reserve far away from town."ok it's gotta be somewhere around here..." they walked around through the bushes and heavily wooded "what are we doing here!" boomer yelled, brick hit him and pointed "there" to a house. Butch snickered and they moved towards the house and kicked the door open "hey what y'all think you's doin in my PROPERTIES!" fuzzy yelled. They charged at him and hog tied "hahahahahhaaha easy win!" butch cheered they threw fuzzy near the bear reserve "and don't come near our new home again." brick yelled and dumped his body in the bear poop. When they went back to their new home and walked in and the place was a dump. "great ok boys go to cityville and rob all the stuff in All the hardware store" with that they left and brick stayed there and started throwing out all of fuzz's things. When the boys arrived to the hardware store they went in like a ghost and out like tornados leaving not even a single nail behind. "is that everything" boomer said "hehehe yeah did you see their faces hahahaha!" when they got back they three everything down and walked in to find brick throwing away the last of fuzz's stuff, his banjo. "hey hey hey guys look at this" he grabbed his banjo with each end in hand and broke it in half with his knee. Somewhere in the woods fuzzy making a new house and then he grabbed his chest "D'OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" he screamed as he felt something in his chest pop. It made all the birds fly away and his scream could even be heard all around the woods, the boys just started cracking up. Once fuzzy's old disgusting house was newly renovated it was dark. "ok look guys we can't make the water pipes connect to our pipes but we can wire out an electrical passage so we can have free electricity which means..." they all smirked "FREE CABLE!" they all yelled, bricks smart attitude now dumbed down they all set out into the night and hooked up various cables and wires to their house and the nearby electrical posts. "ok butch gimme that light bulb and boomer come over here with that flash light" they did as they were told since brick always knew best and as he screwed it in they had power. "it's not much but were guys we don't need so much junk right!" "yeah!" boomer and butch yelled and they soon went to each one of their designated rooms. They managed to add 9 additional rooms and but never did anything else except decide what was what, line place was two stories high but it was pretty big. Downstairs was the kitchen, living room and gaming room where they would put all their stolen video games and ping pong table and other stuff they would steal. Then upstairs would be their rooms with their own bathrooms the rooms. It took all day to renovate but they moved at the speed of sound and were able to finish the house except the outside of the house. Inside it was plain there weren't any doors to close off the rooms or furniture nothing had been painted it was just plain white lights were put in each rooms and so and electrical outlets that took forever how to install since they didn't feel the need to read the manual. The next day they would go on shop lifting race to find the amenities they would want in their rooms and they would steal the biggest fridge in town. Everything seemed fine as they finished adding messy paint and truck loads of food. When the police from cityville came after them they would already be gone into Townsville and the mayor of cityville did not want their help after the powerpuff girls destroyed their bridge. Planning new ways to cause havoc they remained criminals to cityville never being stopped by the police and soon cityville became one of America's most dangerous places.

(present time day before powerpuff girls are attacked) which would be Sunday

11:45am

"Butch hurry up with that cash!" brick yelled "come on bitch hurry up! Or else" he threatened his palms beginning to shine a dark malicious green. "brick we got cops!" brick scolded "great" he murmured "alright let's go boys!" he yelled they blasted a hole in the front exit and flew up butch with the cash and boomer with a hostage to the top of the bank. "careful he's got a hostage!" said the head chief of the swat team " they were floating there in mid air, bloomer holding the hostage in a head lock. The poor woman begging him to put her down "p..p...please l..let me me g..go." she said trembling in his arms as she was holding in to his arm that was the only thing that was stopping her from plummeting to the ground which was around her neck also making it harder for her to breathe. He looked at her with apathy and said "if you say so..." and let go of her as she fell out of his hold and down 70ft screaming, boomer laughing and then catching her again "hahahahahhsha you should of seen your face!" the poor woman was terrified as she was clutching his shirt with her hands clawing at his skin as she held on to dear life. "hey hey watch the shirt." brick was talking with the negotiator asking they would let her go if they wiped their criminal records clean. While brick was arguing with the negotiator and boomer was messing around with the hostage butch noticed a sniper getting ready 'don't they know we're bullet proof? Dumbassses' he thought to himself but the he saw what they were loading it with 'orange liquid...hmmm' they fired one single shot at boomer. "what the fuhh...uh.." and he lost consciousness and dropped the hostage. "BOOMER!" butch yelled holding the heavy bag of money, just then brick looked over at his falling brother "huh?" a second shot fired "BRICK!" butch dropped the money and grabbed boomer right before he hit the ground dodging each shot and managed to grab brick but he was hit on the side of his cheek barley missing the shot that was actually a needle with a small bag of liquid "agh fuck..." he took it out and made an escape towards the woods losing altitude. He made it to the front door and laid his brothers on the couch but then collapsed. "sir it has been confirmed the serum worked like a premature antidote x" the head of the swat team smirked "good, report to the scientist" he took his orders and called "soon we will catch them and make them pay for their crimes" he turned up to the rescue team "how's the hostage?" they looked at him with relief "she's safe we were able to catch her with the safety net" he smiled "good".

Sunday

11:05pm

"ugh..." boomer began to awaken on the couch. His vision blurry at first but slowly regaining as he looked at his hand he took the splinter like object that shouldn't be there out "what the..?" he looked at it all around and then put it on the coffee table next to him. "brick? Butch?" not getting a response he got up and looked around only to find brick in the other couch and then butch on the floor both unconscious "what the hell is going on!" he got up and picked up butch and put him on the couch and went to bricks side "Brick wake up Brick!" he shook him and he was still down "BRICK!" slap! It didn't work. He cursed under his breath and ran to the kitchen. He opened the cabinets and found what he was looking for a glass. He quickly filled it up with water and ran to the living room almost spilling it. "ok brick you're going to strangle me but I need you to wake up!" he poured the water on his face. Nothing. "dammit" he cursed and ran back to get more water. By the third trip brick began to move around. "brick!" boomer smiled he nudged him a little "aggggh boomer is that you?" boomer smiled so big his face could freeze any second and then looked back at butch with worry. "brick where are those smelling salts you made awhile back?" he was getting up now rubbing his head "uhh third top cabinet first shelf... I think" boomer flew over and shuffled around until he found them "found them!" brick yanked out the needle imbedded in his arm and started analyzing them "hmmm ..." he glanced over at butch who was coming to thanks to the smelling salts "what's going on!" butch yelled and then he stopped and realized he was safe "oh... Brick! Boomer!" brick was uneasy "guys were going to have to put off crime for awhile that was way too close" they all agreed "but for now where going to need to stock up on supplies early in the morning boomer used up the last our water supply so you'll go fill up the tanks, butch go hunting and I'm going to go out and place traps if anyone followed us or if they come looking for us got it!" they both nodded and with that they decided they would leave at the break of dawn.

Ok so basically if you remember from ch.1 they have pluming and stuff but they aren't connected to the water main pipes from companies so they have reserve tanks that need to be filled lol it probably doesn't make any sense but shut up leave me be ok and it's like October and yeah keep reading and reviewing! :) This ch. was a little shorter than expected sorry D: by the way the thing I said first ch. About bolding and highlighting ignore that -.- I wrote the 1st ch. Like a few wees ago and forgot to thoughts are start and end with a ' and speech is " hope you got hip with it anyways mashed potatoes French fries ill see you dudettes and possibly dudes LATER!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything okaie!

Monday  
>6:35am - Girls leave for school<p>

6:47am-girls are ambushed and beaten

7:04am- they're bodies are left in secluded and restricted area

7:14-guys go out to go get supplies

"alright butch I'm going to need you to go in town in disguise, you'll need to go into Townsville go through these alleys there you find this guy who goes by the name al give him this needle and ask him to identify what it is and come back don't draw attention to yourself" butch nodded he went upstairs put on a black hoodie over his head and a cap covering his hair under the hoodie. He hadn't been in Townsville for more than a decade so he doubt anyone would recognize him except for maybe her... He stopped thinking about it and flew close into Townsville and walked the rest of the way trusting bricks directions. "boomer you will go fill the reserve tanks." with that he left to the spring on the mountain top. With that they all left.

7:45 am butch is already walking through Townsville alleys

As he was walking through the alleys he noticed something green that caught his eye a hat 'hmmm why would someone just throw it away it looks like nothing's wrong with it. He held on to it through his walk and on the way back home

8:00am boomer arrives atop of mountain spring and is loading the reserve tanks

8:05 brick has gathered materials and has mapped out the area and is now ready to place traps. As brick arrives near a stream not far from home he spots out a bow a red bow 'blossom...' it was torn and muddy 'weird how did this get here?' he shrugged it off and put it in his pocket and decided to look into it later.

6:48pm

It started getting dark, the day had been cloudy except in the morning it was raining pretty strong . Boomer was the first to come home exhausted. Brick following after butch. "hey boomer turn on the TV." they flipped through the channels then brick noticing butches hat "hey where'd you get that! You better not have stolen it!" " I didn't! I found it asshole!" brick looked away and apologized, butch then started analyzing the hat more thoroughly. It smelled familiar and then when he looked inside the hat on the rim in black handwriting were letters clearly spelling out 'buttercup! This is her hat! WTF!' as boomer was flipping through channels brick saw something that caught his eye "boomer stop!" they stopped on Townsville news network. "and our story tonight our beloved super Herod the powerpuff girls have gone missing..." those words 'missing ...missing...missing' butch looked down at the hat and brick pulled out the bow boomer looked over at brick who was now clutching the bow "hey where'd you get that brick" he opened his eyes to reveal the ripped muddy bow "I uh... Found it down by the uh stream" boomer started to ponder "hey guys look what I found." butch said and tossed the hat over to brick." where did you find this? In the alley." boomer continued listening in "local authorities say they have no leads since the crime rate has been so low and no one has reported seeing the girls either..." Brick got up and went to go put his sneakers on "where are you going!" butch said getting in the way of the door. I think I know where blossom is now get out of my way she could be dead for all I know." butch could see his seriousness in his eyes and let him go "hey brick!" he looked at butch "be careful it's starting to rain again." he gave him a thumbs up and left towards the stream. It started pouring but he didn't mind he put his hood on and began running "Blossom!" "Blossom!" he ran shining his flash light near the stream and then he found her in the other side she looked life less as he went to her side. He turned her around and put his head on her chest." she's alive!" he smiled and laughed a little he picked her up and made it back to the house she was cold and pale. As He walked in the front door he yelled for Boomer "boomer!" butch grabbed blossom and set her down on the living room floor as brick was shuffling through cabinets for the first aid kit "holy shit!" brick heard boomer yell 'found it!' he ran back to blossom and started cleaning her off and washing her wounds until "hey brick you better check this out..." butch said blood all over his hands "why are your hands all bloody!" he lifted her head "look at the back of her head it's slightly gashed open." he. Turned her over and started with her head he cleaned the wound and stitched it up then wrapped it. with bandages. Then he closed off any other wounds and in an hour she stopped bleeding. "we need to wake her she has a concussion for sure." brick looked anxious he needed to know what happens he picked her up bridal style and brought her up to his room and dried her long red locks of hair with a towel and set her down and tucked her in. She had the same DNA as him and she would heal in no time but if she went missing since the morning why hasn't she healed yet? He grabbed a chair and watched over her and decided to take a blood test and started studying it.

Downstairs

"Brick seems worried..." boomer said but butch was too distracted 'damn if blossom was so banged up what about buttercup... She needs us she needs me' "boomer I'm going to go look for buttercup" boomer looked relieved " oh ok good I was wor... I mean umm wonnndering about bubbles too!" "alright lets go then!" they grabbed their flashlights and ran into the storm the only thing keeping them going was their determination to find their counterparts . Butch flew all over he searched for her but couldn't find any sign of buttercup 'no...NO!' with his furry rising he punched a tree, he was losing hope. He started yelling and calling her name but he wouldn't get a response. Bubbles began to wake the antidote x was wearing off on her "ugh...helllp.." she barely spoke but boomer heard something with his supersonic hearing "huh?Bubbles is that you? BUBBLES!" she heard someone and tried to yell for help "help! Someone please" she was experiencing excessive pain from her leg as she began to sob and crawl not realizing she was on an unstable ledge on high land. As she began to move she could hear cracking and then the ledge gave out into a mudslide as she screamed all the way down plummeting into the river not being able to swim she would surely drown. Boomer saw the mudslide and flew towards it shining his flash light all over the place until he saw her head bobbing up and down in the river . He quickly grabbed her and went to set her down on a sand bar. She was coughing but she controlled her breathing again and started wiping her tears "are you alright?" he asked her "yes thank you so much but I think my legs broken" oh looked at her eyes those luscious blue sapphire eyes could hypnotize anyone. She touched his hand and held the flashlight and switched it on "boomer..." she smiled and then leaned forward and hugged him tightly "thank you" she whispered and he hugged her back he picked her up bridal style as carefully as possible and started walking home as she nuzzled her face into his soaking wet but still warm chest.

"BUTTERCUP!" his voice echoing in the cold unforgiving forest. The echoing reached buttercup were she was laying, rain targeting her and as she heard her name being called in her unawakening sleep she began to stir and then slowly begin to feel the sting of the rain drops on her limp body. As she awoke she looked at her surroundings. She lifted her body upright with her good arm and when she tired sitting up with the other she screamed in pain not remembering that her shoulder was dislocated. "huh?" Butch stopped running and listened. Buttercup got up slowly walked a few steps and leaned against a tree holding her shoulder. Every step felt like she was walking on glass and as if her joints were on fire. She collapsed on "AGHHHHH!" she screamed landing in both hands as pain shot up through her arm like electricity. As butch stayed still and listen he heard her screams and ran as fast as he could scanning everything in sight not missing even the smallest pebble. "can't give up. Gotta find bubbles and blossom." she said to herself as she grabbed a hold of the tree trying to lift herself up she was too weak to fly and her vision began to blur again. "Buttercup!" she could hear echoing in the distance. " over!...here "she tried to yell but everything went black. Butch heard he faintly he shot up to the sky, not caring if he was struck by lightning and shined his flash light until he saw her against a tree out cold. Flying at the speed of sound it looked like he teleported to her. He looked at her face "butter cup." she said she stride again he was worried but a smile grew on his face. She opened her eyes "hey." he said smiling she looked at him angrily and then bam! "ugff" he clutched his lower stomach. She Kicked him with all her energy a few yards back "who are you and where are my sisters!" she got up and slowly walked towards the flash light her had dropped, picked it up and shined it at his face "BUTCH!" she growled she was about to pounce like a leopard but she fell to the floor in pain coughing out blood. He went to her "get away from me you murderer!" he was determined to help her "listen buttercup brick found blossom I don't know about bubbles but we weren't the ones that hurt you I would never..." he stopped as she looked up to him "I would never hurt you like this." he unzipped his hoodie and took off his shirt "whoa what are you doing" she looked at his pale but muscular body and then looked away not making eye contact with him "what you want me to use your shirt?" she scoffed and he tore his shirt and touched her arm. She winced in pain as he wrapped her arm in place to ease some of the pain. He put on his hoodie and gave her a smile "let's get out of this rain." he helped her up, as she took her first step her knees wobbled and she felt all her weight on her knees and was about to eat dirt for the third time, until butch caught her by her good arm and just picked her up and carried her in his arms. "thanks..". She mumbled as he began flying it was just drizzling now and soon it stopped raining after they neared his house. "hey wasn't this fuzzys house?" he smirked as he walked up onto the porch "it was."

When they entered brick was downstairs with boomer telling him about what he had discovered in blossoms blood test while boomer sat in the couch with bubbles on the other side wearing his sweats and a t-shirt asleep her leg wrapped in bandages and her arms covered in band aids including a under her eye on her cheek where she had a band aid placed also. "butch!" boomer whispered he looked serious, he set buttercup down on the couch. 'awkward...' she thought but winced in pain as she could feel her pulse through her shoulder."aghh." she gasped she started to breathe heavily. Butch sat next to her brick coming over with his stethoscope, listening to her heart beat. Then he looked at her arm "and barley brushed his fingers over her shoulder."Ow!" she glared at him and moved closer to butch. "alright were going to need some penicillin and sport bandages" his cheeks turned as red as his eyes "uhh buttercup I need to examine you uh shoulder and your wearing a um green long sleeve sweater so uh I'm going to need you to umm" she stopped him right in his tracks " hehe no." she said sternly "but I'm going to need to pop it back into..." she looked at him wide eyed "you're going to what!" 'aw man' butch thought. Brick started getting closer "no! No! Stay back she started pushing herself back as far as she could "ugh butch grab her." he grabbed her good arm with one arm and when he touched her waist he began to turn bright red bringing his arm and tucking her back close to his front. Boomer came in running with the penicillin and extra strength bandages and stopped when he saw butch holding a half naked butter cup in butches arms and a brick touching her shoulders "WHAT THE..?" they all looked at him brick angry and uneasy and butch embarrassed to the limit. Boomer almost dropping the vile of penciling but catching it quickly." ok buttercup this is only going to hurt a lot but just for a quick second." he smiled she looked at him mouth wide open yelling "no way!" brick holding her wailing arm "grr" butch distracted her!" brick yelling at her "uhh hey buttercup look over here" he said 'they owe me big time for this.' she turned around "what!" he pushed his lips against hers and held them there letting her come up for oxygen until she stopped fighting it and gave in. Brick and boomers shocked faces meeting butch now giving them a hand signal to hurry the fuck up. Brick snapped out of it grabbing her shoulder and with his strength piping it back into place when he hit her shoulder she bit butches lips with all her strength and yelled in pain and then calmed down a little and turned to butch and smiled at first but then punched him into the wall "TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" brick was afraid to ask her to sit down he still needed to wrap to put penicillin on the gash she had in her lower back "buttercup please sit down we're almost done" he asked her he didn't want to end up like butch. As he was stitching up the gash she had on her back that she didn't even realize was there butch got up and sat next to boomer pissed off as shit turning on the TV. Bubbles still sleeping and then he finally wrapped her up in bandages around her waist "thanks" she said "butch let her borrow some clothes" they both were staring at each other locked in a death stare. He got up and she followed slowly. He opened the door to his room took out some gym shorts and a t-shirt and threw it towards her face but she caught it extending her arm and catching it with one hand. He left the room with a shirt and another hoodie for himself letting her change, her death glare following him all the way to the door scoffing before he left slightly slamming the door "jerk...". He ran into boomer holding bubbles in his arms "what was that all about?" he just kept walking and mumbled "nothing" and went out to the porch.

Boomer walked into his room and set bubbles down she looked broken but peaceful. Boomer was always a little sensitive and his eyes started to water when he looked down at her creamy ivory legs where purple blotches took over her shins and thighs, he knew she would heal by the next day. His hands started to burn, they ignited into blue dancing flames. As he sat next to her on the bed he was shaking vowing he would find whoever did this to her to bring them down no matter what the cost. He sat there, eyes closed, fist shaking, glowing blue and then the softest touch on his hand he opened his eyes and saw bubbles smiling as she wrapped her hand into his interlocking his fingers with hers. They both smiled at each other giggling and then Boomer thought of an idea. "Hey you wanna play a game?" she looked at him puzzled "what kind of game?" boomer looked at his alarm clock "ok brick is probably watching over blossom and butch is outside I don't know about buttercup but they're all busy right now but we have to be quiet ok." bubbles looked at him her eyes tearing up "whoa what's wrong?" she looked at him and said "you found my sisters. " boomer mentally face palmed himself "dammit I forgot to tell you," she quickly wiped her eyes and started to laugh a little 'wasn't she just crying? What is up with girls these days' "Hey are we going to play that game or whatever?" snapping out of his thoughts he remembered what he was planning "oh yeah ok can you fly?" she got up and stood up and she flew up in mid air."ok good now just follow me." he looked at her cerulean blue pools and then made for the door floating he looked both ways in the hallway and signaled her to stay by the door he went by bricks closed door and used his x-ray vision to find brick had fallen asleep looking after blossom in a chair. Then he looked over to butches room to find buttercup sitting on butches bed with her knees up to her chest.'hmmm maybe I should tell butch.' he signaled to bubbles to come over it was 11:57pm and they should have been sleeping by now under bricks rules. They floated down and went into a room they floated down the stairs and when he turned on the lights it was like gaming central "hey let's play air hockey!" they continued to play different board games, pinball, air hockey and ping pong.

Butch was letting the cold air rush through his hair. The storm was gone and he could see the stars, he decided to fly up to the porches roof and not the actual house roof. He laid there for about 5 minutes until he heard the door open. Buttercup came out she was wiping her eyes. He turned around and was now leaning head first watching her as she talked to herself. "what am I supposed to do blossoms hurt she's not waking up..." she was sobbing to herself "I didn't mean to punch butch either I'm always the fuck up! If I sided with bubbles that morning none of this would of happened if I would of left the fight and not stayed I could of helped blossom and bubbles. I'm the least hurt of them all what kind of person am I?" she looked up at the stars almost seeing butch ' maybe I should talk to her...' "no one likes a hot head tempered bitch" she said to herself she was getting cold. He jumped down from the roof top and startled her "butch..." she got up and faced him. He noticed she'd been crying for a while now "look butch..." she never looked at him in the eye she was stuttering "I N.. Never men meant to punch you or attack you when you found me I... I'm" she fell on her knees and started to cry into her hands "buttercup..." he kneeled down and held her "your tuff your strong and never fear anything but it's ok to let your emotions out..." she held him tighter "blossom will be alright I promise." he looked at her bright green eyes that shined brighter than all the stars in the sky but then back at his feet and lifted her up gently with her hand and pulled her in for a hug both turning bright red "and don't worry I forgive you.." she wiped her tears and smiled as he did too both blushing "wait here" he quickly flew inside and grabbed her shoes and a pair of socks." let's go somewhere" he smiled and she also did too. They both flew into the sky "looking up she saw the stars and the moon shining the way "over here" he stopped they were at some lake. When they floated down he grabbed a stone and started skipping rocks on the water "bet you can't do that!" he smirked challenging her "please "she said smirking back accepting the challenge and they skipped rocks for a while. Later after a couple of hours he noticed she was getting cold. He unzipped his hoodie and put it on her shoulders as they both sat on the edge of the lake hearing the crickets and looking at the stars. 'it smells like him mmmm' as she inhaled the scent of his sweater and she rested her head on his shoulder. 'she's the same girl I liked 11years ago' and he put his arm around her bringing her closer. They both looked at each other, their gazes meeting her hair reflecting the moonlight and his eyes made of diamonds she looked away though 'what am I thinking! Hello he's a damn Rowdy ruff!' she frowned and got up "it's uh getting late" he nodded and they were both silent the way back as they quietly entered the house they flew back to his room she slept on his bed and while he was on his couch. He turned off the lights. He heard get up though "hmm? Need something?" she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek "thanks for being there for me... " she was unsure of what made her do what she did but she knew she wanted so much more. If it wasn't for the lights being turned off she would have seen butches tomato face.

Bubbles and boomer had played every game she decided to sit in a bean bag chair while he went to go get sodas only to find her asleep he picked her up and floated up stairs. She was like sleeping beauty to him and he was her knight in shining armor. He walked over to his couch glancing over at his alarm clock 3:45am 'what a night...' he glanced over at bubbles and looked at her cuddling herself into the blankets he sighed 'at least your safe..'

Ok welllllllll this was like long and tiring to write but I. Got it Done!so yeah I think my chapters are getting longer as I go hmm ._. But anyways this was. A pretty intense chapter there's a lot more action coming up though. Plus blossoms awakening :) so stay tuned!


End file.
